dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Ginyū
|epithet = |eng = Captain Ginyu |other = Captain Colorful |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = Alien |birthday = |death = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |team = Ginyū Special Corps |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Freeza Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Leader of the New Freeza Army |previous occupation =Leader of the Ginyū Special Corps |partner = Jheese |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |lifelink = |manga debut = Volume #23, Chapter #272 |anime debut = DBK028 |movie debut =''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' |ova debut= |game debut = |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Body Change * Continuous Kikōha * Galaxy Dynamite * Holstein Shock * Kikōha * Milky Cannon * Psychokinesis * Strong Jersey |tools = *Fighting Jacket *Scouter |vehicles = *Round Spaceship }} , also known as by his rank by his subordinates, was a Mutant of an unnamed species. He was a high-ranking member of Freeza's Army and leader of the elite eponymous Ginyū Special Corps. Ginyū escaped from Namek in his frog-form and later joined in Freeza's second invasion of Earth. Ginyū was able to switch bodies with Tagoma that gave him the power to dominate the Dragon Team. Background The Ginyū Special Corps, along with Dodoria and Zarbon ere present on the planet, Vegeta, during Cold's announcement of his retirement and Freeza's ascension as leader of his military.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Appearance Personality Ginyū was a man who was fanatically loyal to Freeza. Defined by his loyalty, he led the Ginyū Special Corps under his direct command, and notably had a flair for the flamboyant, designing the poses that his Special Squadron was famous for. He cared deeply for his teammates, being notably frustrated when Reacoom, Gurd, and Butta were killed, but also did not tolerate failure or treacherous action, even if it is in his favour. Despite being allied with someone as vile as Freeza, Ginyū unusually had a sense of fair play that his master lacks. Similarly to Gokū, Ginyū longed for a thrilling battle, and believed in having a fair fight. He notably threatened to kill Jheese when the latter interfered in his battle with Gokū, and despite having the advantage due to the former's underhanded tactics, did not press his unfair advantage due to the prospect of an exciting challenge.Dragon Ball chapter 284, pp. 12-13 However, he was not exempt from underhanded tactics himself, as he was more than willing to steal Gokū's body the moment the Saiyan proved he was the superior warrior.Dragon Ball chapter 285, pp. 13-14 Abilities Captain Ginyu was, at one time, Freeza's most powerful soldier. Born with an abnormally powerful power level compared to the rest of his species, he stood out due to be a 'mutant'. When Son Gokū arrived on Namek, Ginyu was the only one of the Ginyū Special Corpse able to fight him relatively evenly and gave him a hard battle until he used Kaiōken. However Ginyū's special ability came into play, the 'Body Change' technique, where he could transfer his mind and consciousness into another fighter and use their abilities. After taking over Tagoma, Ginyu's power outclasses Son Gohan's base form (though Gohan's lack of training had made him unable to bring out his full power). Once Gohan went Super Saiyan however he had the upper hand.Dragon Ball Super episode 22 Power Level Dragon Ball Freeza Arc Dragon Ball Super Revival of "F" Arc In Other Media Trivia * His name is a pun on , the Japanese word for dairy milk. References Category:Freeza's Army Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Ginyū Special Squad Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Mutant